The field of this invention refers to the construction of spherical surfaces through the distribution of a group of polygons. The sports balls industry is one of the technical sectors that is most interested in the design of spherical schemes for its products. In particular, soccer needs a ball with a high degree of sphericity and one that is well balanced, so that the player will be assured that the ball will react in accordance with the way he hits the ball.
The history of soccer presents a constant improvement in the design of the balls. Initially they used surfaces of 12 panels, that were eventually deformed with time and use. Then the current ball was introduced with 32 pieces (12 pentagons and 20 hexagons), described by Arquemedes as one of the thirteen semi regular polyhedrons. Lately the market offers balls that go from 6 to 42 pieces, two stand out since they outdo the balance and sphericity of the traditional design: EP 0383 714 and WO 94/03239.